FRIEND
by Kang Seulla
Summary: Chanyeol tidak suka berbagi, apalagi berbagi Baekhyun. Temannya. ChanBaek. Yaoi. Warn: semi-PWP


Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamar Chanyeol tanpa mengetuk pintunya. Ia menatap lelaki yang tengah duduk di meja belajarnya dan membaca buku. Chanyeol membetulkan letak kacamata bacanya saat melihat Baekhyun kemudian kembali membaca bukunya yang sempat terganggu karena kedatangan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol! Kenapa kau pulang duluan?!"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun menjalan mendekat kearah Chanyeol lalu memutar bangku Chanyeol agar menghadap kepadanya.

"Jawab aku."

"Aku ingin pulang sendiri."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, menyatukan kedua alisnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan marah. Nafasnya memburu karena dua hal. Kesal dengan lelaki di depannya dan juga karena lelah telah berlari dari rumahnya ke rumah Chanyeol yang berjarak dua rumah.

"Alasan macam apa itu."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Keduanya teman sedari kecil. Bertemu pada taman kanak-kanak, mereka dekat karena Baekhyun yang pertama kali menegur Chanyeol yang selalu malu dan takut ketika sendirian. Bahkan Baekhyun pernah melawan kakak kelas yang membully Chanyeol karena mengejek bentuk badannya. Chanyeol saat ini memang bertubuh kekar dan tinggi, namun dirinya pernah merasakan menjadi anak yang gendut. Bahkan dulu tinggi badan Baekhyun tigga centimeter lebih tinggi darinya.

"Pulanglah. Aku mau istirahat."

"Tidak tidak tidak!" Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya sambil menggeleng kuat. "Aku ingin disini. Kau tidak tau aku berjuang setengah mati berlari kerumahmu?"

"Itu hanya berjarak dua rumah."

"Tetap saja itu melelahkan~"

Baekhyun berjalan ke bagian belakang Chanyeol. Ia memegang pundak Chanyeol dengan pelan lalu memeluknya dari belakang. Dagunya ia letakkan pada pundak Chanyeol. Ia menghirup aroma yang menguar pada leher Chanyeol lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Kau harum."

Tak disangka oleh Baekhyun, Chanyeol melepaskan pelukkannya dan berdiri. Melangkah ke balkon kamarnya. Baekhyun tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekecewaan di wajahnya.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti, apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol. Saat setelah jam makan siang di sekolah tadi, Chanyeol berubah menjadi dingin kepadanya. Walaupun lelaki itu tidak terlalu banyak omong, namun Chanyeol tidak pernah seperti ini. Bahkan dia menolak pelukkannya. Setau Baekhyun, Chanyeol sangat senang jika dirinya memeluknya.

Memang pertemanan mereka menjadi tidak biasa semenjak keduanya masuk sekolah atas. Entah berawal darimana, pertemanan mereka yang hanya sebatas pertemanan pada umumnya menjadi lebih menantang dengan saling memuaskan satu sama lain. Baekhyun tidak masalah. Dirinya dapat melihat sisi lain dari Park Chanyeol ketika mereka melakukan hubungan _sex_. Dan yang terpenting, ukuran Chanyeol memuaskan dirinya.

Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol kearah balkon. Ia berdiri dengan marah di samping lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Katakan. Kenapa kau seperti ini?"

Baekhyun tidak suka. Sangat tidak suka ketika dirinya di tolak oleh orang lain. Apalagi Chanyeol menolaknya. Itu sangat sangat sangat menyakitkan untuknya. Bahkan lebih sangat menyakitkan dibandingkan ketika lubangnya dimasuki untuk yang pertama kali.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan datar. Ia menghela nafas pelan kemudian kembali membuang tatapannya. Menatap halaman belakang rumahnya.

"Apa maksudmu berciuman dengan Jongin tadi siang?"

Mata sipit Baekhyun mengedip cepat setelah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum miring lalu menatap Chanyeol menuntut.

"Kenapa? Apa itu masalah untukmu?"

"Ya. Aku tidak suka berbagi."

Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya ia buat menyandar pada pagar balkon sambil menghadap kearah Chanyeol.

"Aku yang memintanya. Aku penasaran, bibir bagaimana rasa bibir Jongin yang tebal itu..."

Perkataan Baekhyun memang tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Dirinya memang penasaran dengan rasa bibir teman sekelasnya itu. Karena Jongin memiliki bibir yang _kissable_ , tebal dan penuh. Namun Baekhyun tidak meminta Jongin untuk menciumnya, melainkan Jongin yang dengan paksa menciumnya di taman belakang sekolah dan Baekhyun hanya dapat menikmatinya.

"Oh."

Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan senyumannya. Ia memeluk lengan Chanyeol dan menyandarkan kepalanya di sana.

"Tapi bibir Chanyeollie lebih nikmat untukku~ bibir Jongin memang nikmat. Tapi tidak membuatku ketagihan seperti bibirmu~" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lebar menatap Chanyeol yang melirik kecil dirinya. "Aku serius~"

"Tetap saja bibir Jongin nikmat untukmu."

"Ya... aku tidak bisa bohong untuk itu."

Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Chanyeol, menatap lelaki itu yang akan kembali masuk ke kamarnya. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah _puppy_ andalannya. "Kalau begitu ayo hapus bekas Jongin di bibirku!" Baekhyun menggigit dan menjilat bibirnya kemudian ia memajukan bibirnya sambil memejamkan matanya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun dalam. Belum melakukan reaksi apapun, Baekhyun yanh tadinya memejamkan matanya kembali membuka matanya dan menatap sebal kearah Chanyeol. Ia mengerucutlan bibirnya kesal.

"Yasudah kalau mau marah. Aku pulang."

Pelukan Baekhyun terlepas. Lelaki mungil itu berjalan kembali kedalam kamar Chanyeol dengan langkah yang menghentak. Namu sebelum dirinya kembali masuk, tangannya ditarik oleh Chanyeol hingga dirinya berada di dalam pelukan lelaki tinggi tersebut dengan tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar dipingangnya.

"Dimana Jongin menyentuhmu?"

"Dia mengulum bibirku," Baekhyun menunjuk bibirnya dengan telunjuknya. "Lalu memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulutku."

"Julurkan lidahmu."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengikuti perintah Chanyeol. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya dengan tatapan bingung kearah Chanyeol. Ketika Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dan menghisap lidahnya, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Ia melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol dan memiringkan kepalanya ketika Chanyeol membawanya kedala pagutan basahnya.

" _Eungh_..."

Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan kasar dan menuntut. Ia tidak membiarkan Baekhyun untuk mengambil nafas. Lidahnya yang menerobos masuk kedalam mulut Baekhyun menekan dan menggelitik seluruh isi mulut Baekhyun. Dan menari didalam sana bersama dengan lidah Baekhyun. Tangannya yang tadinya berada di pinggang Baekhyun perlahan turun menuju bokong lelaki mungil itu. Chanyeol mengelusnya pelan kemudian menampar lalu meremas bokong Baekhyun.

" _Ahh_!"

Pagutan keduanya terlepas. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan senyuman dan tatapan nakalnya. Dengan kaki yang berjinjit,Baekhyun mencium leher Chanyeol lalu melumatnya. Ia meletakkan bibirnya di depan telinga Chanyeol. "Jongin tidak hanya melakukan itu padaku," bisiknya pelan.

"Dia juga menyentuhku disini~" Baekhyun menaikkan kaosnya lalu menyentuh putingnya sambil memelintirnya. "Dan disini~" celananya ia turunkan dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Baekhyun menunggingkan bokongnya dan membuka belahan bokongnya dengan kedua tangannya di hadapan Chanyeol yang menggeram melihat sikapnya.

.

.

.

Tubuh Baekhyun yang telah polos sepenuhnya membungkuk dengan pagar balkon yang menjadi tumpuannya. Kedua kakinya terbuka lebar, membuat kepala seseorang yang berada di antara selangkangannya dapat bekerja dengan baik. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dengan bibir yang terbuka, sesekali ia akan tersenyum merasakan kenikmatan yang di berikan Chanyeol. Desahannya mengalun indah terdengar di telinga Chanyeol.

" _Aahh_ Chanyeol!" tangan Baekhyun menjulur kebelakang, menekan kepala Chanyeol agar lebih dalam melakukan pekerjaannya, menjilati lubangnya. Tubuhnya bergetar, saat Chanyeol mengalirkan liurnya kedalam lubangnya lalu memasukkan jarinya dan menggerakkan jarinya cepat.

"Apa Jongin melakukan ini?"

" _Yeah aahh_ ~"

"Lebih nikmat jariku atau jari Jongin?"

"Jarimu, Chan- _aahh._ "

Kepala Baekhyun menggeleng kuat merasakan kenikmatan yang berlebihan baginya. Pasalnya Chanyeol menambahkan dua jarinya masuk kedalam lubangnya, membuat keempat jarinya melecehkan lubangnya tanpa ampun. Penis mungilnya bergoyang mengikuti gerakkan kasar Chanyeol. Karena merasa aneh dibagian sana, Baekhyun menggenggam penisnya dan mengurutnya perlahan. Baru sebentar dirinya menyapa penis kecilnya, Baekhyun harus kembali merelakan penisnya bergoyang karena Chanyeol yang menepis tangannya.

"Jangan sentuh dirimu."

Kedua tangan Baekhyun terkepal kuat di atas tembok pagar balkon. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibirnya. Isakan kecil keluar dari bibirnya.

Chanyeol mendekatkan dirinya saat mendengar isakan dari Baekhyun. Ia mengeluarkan jarinya lalu memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang. Bibirnya mengecup leher dalam Baekhyun. "Kenapa hm?"

"Aku ingin lebih~" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, membuat akses Chanyeol semakin mudah. Tangannya menekan dan meremas surai Chanyeol pelan.

"Lebih yang seperti apa?"

"Aku ingin penismu didalam lubangku!" Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia melompat masuk kedalam gendongan Chanyeol, untungnya Chanyeol dengan sigap menahan tubuhnya. Ia melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol kemudian mengulum daun telinga Chanyeol. "Cepatlah Chanyeol~"

Chanyeol dengan cepat berjalan memasuki kamarnya. Ia membanting tubuh Baekhyun di atas ranjangnya kemudian membiarkan Baekhyun terlentang diatas sana, sedangkan dirinya membuka lacinya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana. "Aku kemarin membeli mainan baru," ujarnya. Chanyeol kembali mendekat kearah Baekhyun dan memperlihatkan kumpulan mainan sex koleksinya dihadapan Baekhyun. "Yang mana yang ingin kau pakai, Byun?"

Kedua alis Baekhyun menukik tanda dirinya tidak suka. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menendang benda laknat baginya itu. "Jauhkan aku tidak mau pakai itu!"

"Tapi sayang bukan kalau tidak di pakai? Kau selalu mengajariku agar tidak menyia-nyiakan sesuatu."

"Tapi Chan..."

"Tidak ada tapi, _love_."

Chanyeol menindih tubuh Baekhyun dan menyatukan bibir mereka, kembali membawanya kedalam pagutan basahnya. Tanpa melepaskan pagutannya, Chanyeol mengikat tangan Baekhyun di belakanh tubuhnya dan memainkan puting dada Baekhyun. Chanyeol menurunkan ciumannya pada leher Baekhyun. Menjulurkan lidahnya membasahi kulit leher Baekhyun dan turun hingga dadanya. Ujung lidahnya mengitari bagian kemerahan pada puting Baekhyun, lalu dirinya menekan ujung lidahnya tepat pada pucuk dada Baekhyun.

" _Ah!_ "

Tidak puas hanya dengan menjilat, Chanyeol mengulum puting Baekhyun yang telah menegang, Chanyeol mengulum puting Baekhyun dan memelintir puting yang lainnya. Hal tersebut ia lakukan secara bergantian. Sambil mengulum puting Baekhyun, Chanyeol diam-diam melirik dan mengambil mainan miliknya yang lain. Ia mengambil sebuah penjepit dengan kabel yang tersambung dengan tombol. Ia memasangkan penjepit tersebut pada kedua puting Baekhyun, bibirnya membentuk senyuman ketika Baekhyun membusungkan dadanya.

Chanyeol kembali mengambil mainan lainnya. Ia mengambil sebuah cincin dengan tali lalu memasangkannya pada penis mungil Baekhyun dan memasukkan sebuah vibrator kedalam lubang Baekhyun.

"Tidak dengan _cock ring_ Chanyeol!"

"Sstt..." Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun singkat. Tangannya mengambil tombol yang terpasang pada penjepit di puting Baekhyun dan vibrator di lubang Baekhyun kemudian menyalakannya. Ia tersenyum puas melihat Baekhyun yang menegang dengan dada yang membusung. Jangan lupakan desahan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

" _Aahh_ _ah ah_!"

Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Baekhyun. Dalam jarak yang agak jauh,Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang mengejang nikmat karena getaran yang didapatkannya. Sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun, Chanyeol membuka seluruh pakaiannya kemudian menatap mainan terakhir yang baru saja di belinya. Bibirnya membuat seringai seram.

Kakinya melangkah kembali mendekati Baekhyun. Chanyeol duduk di pinggir kasur dengan tatapan yang tidak terlepas dari lelaki mungil yang sudah terisak karena kenikmatan yang di dapatkannya.

"Chanyeol _aah_ ~"

"Kenapa, Baek?" manik Chanyeol melirik penis Baekhyun yang mengacung tegak dan memerah. Ia memegang penis Baekhyun lalu mengurutnya perlahan. Akibatnya, tidak hanya dada Baekhyun saya yang membusung, namun selangangan lelaki itu naik keatas ketika tangannya menyentuh penisnya.

"Tidak _aahh_!"

Chanyeol melepaskan genggamannya lalu menekan ujung penis Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya. Ia sangat menyukai reaksi Baekhyun yang sangat sensitif. Karena itu, Chanyeol kembali menggenggam penis Baekhyun dengan lebih kuat dan menggerakka tangannya naik-turun dengan cepat. Teriakan nikmat Baekhyun menjadi nada indah di telinganya. Chanyeol dapat melihat dengan jelas tubuh Baekhyun yang bergetar. Menandakan lelaki tersebut telah sampai pada puncaknya, namun laju spermanya tidak dapat keluar karena _cock_ _ring_ yang terpasang dipenisnya.

"Kau sudah 'datang'?"

Baekhyun melenguh pelan. Ia mengeliatkan tubuhnya lelah. Kenikmatan yang datang kepadanya secara bertubi-tubi membuatnya lelah. Namun hal tersebut selalu membuat birahinya kembali naik. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang sayu dan bibir yang terbuka. Ia ingin sesuatu yang lebih besar daripada vibrator yang berada di dalam lubangnya.

"Chanyeol _uuhh~_ penismu~" sipitnya menatap selangkangan Chanyeol dan menatap pada kelamin Chanyeol dengan penuh harap. Ia kembali menatap kedalam mata Chanyeol, memohon padanya.

Chanyeol naik keatas ranjang lalu duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Ia menarik Baekhyun agar tidur tengkurap dihadapan selangkangannya. Penisnya ia pegang, kemudian ia menepuk-nepuk wajah Baekhyun dengan menggunakan penisnya. "Kulum."

Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, Baekhyun langsung membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan memasukkan penis besar Chanyeol kedalam mulutnya. Walaupun dirinya kesusahan untuk mengulum penis Chanyeol karena tangannya yang terikat, Baekhyun tetap semangat memanjakan penis Chanyeol dengan mulut hangatnya. Kepalanya naik-turun dengan cepat, miring kekanan dan kekiri sambil menghisap batang penis Chanyeol. Lidahnya tidak hanya diam, sambil menggerakkan kepalanya, Baekhyun melingkarkan lidah panjangnya mengelilingi batang penis Chanyeol. Matanya terpejam, menikmati kegiatan yang dilakukannya.

" _Anh."_

Desahan tertahan Chanyeol memvuat semangat Baekhyun semakin berapi-api. Baekhyun mengulum ujung penis Chanyeol, menghisap-hisapnya kuat. Matanya tidak terpejam lagi, ia melirik keatas menatap Chanyeol yang juga tengah menatapnya. Meninggalkan batang penis Chanyeol, Baekhyun menuruni batang penis Chanyeol dengan lidahnya. Mengikuti urat-urat penis Chanyeol dengan ujung lidahnya. Ia mencium dua bola kembar yang berada di bawah penis Chanyeol, membasahinya dengan lidahnya kemudian mengulumnya dengan menuntut. Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat dengan dua bola Chanyeol yang berada di dalam mulutnya, hingga penis Chanyeol bergoyang-goyang mengikuti gerakannya.

"Cukup," Chanyeol memegang kepala Baekhyun dan menjauhkannya. Chanyeol bergerak kearah belakang tubuh Baekhyun, ia menaikkan pingul Baekhyun. Membuat lelaki itu menjadi menungging. Matanya menatap lapar lubang Baekhyun yang berkedut, melahap vibrator yang bergetar di dalam sana. Chanyeol menarik vibrator tersebut dengan kasar lalu melemparnya.

" _AH!"_

Penis besar Chanyeol menerobos kedalam lubang Baekhyun yang masih menganga. Desahan keluar dari bibir keduanya. Chanyeol langsung menggerakkan pinggangnya, menggenjot tubuh Baekhyun, melecehkan lubangnya. Tangannya mengelus pipi pantat Baekhyun lalu menamparkan keras-keras hingga bekasan tangannya terceplak disana.

" _Akh!_ "

"Kau suka seperti ini bukan, Baek?" Chanyeol kembali menampar pantat Baekhyun. Kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya. "Ucapkan 'terimakasih tuan' setiap aku menampar pantatmu."

 _PLAK_

"T-terima kasih, tuan..." suara bergetar Baekhyun terdengar miris.

Bukannya merasa prihatin, Chanyeol semakin kuat menampar pantat Baekhyun dan semakin cepat mengeluar-masukkan penisnya. Sensasi bergetar dari tamparan yang di lakukannya membuat kenikmatan tersendiri baginya.

 _PLAK_

"Terima _aah_ kasih, tuan."

 _PLAK_

" _Akh!_ Terima kasih, tuan _."_

 _PLAK_

" _AKH_! T-TERIMA KASIH _AAHH!_ "

Chanyeol tau, Baekhyun telah kembali mencapai puncak kenikmatannya. Karena dirinya masih belum mendapatkan kenikmatan, Chanyeol melepaskan penyatuan mereka kemudian membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun dan membuka lebar kedua kakinya. Ia menatap wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat kacau, namun hal tersebut semakin membuat dirinya terangsang. Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya, kembali membawa Baekhyun kedalam pagutan menuntutnya.

"C-chan..."

"Hm?"

"Lepas..."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, ia mengambil mainan terakhir yang ia letakkan diatas meja. "Tidak. Kita belum mencoba ini. Ini mainan baru milikku."

Baekhyun menatap horor benda didalam genggaman Chanyeol. Ia tau betul apa benda tersebut. Benda yang terbuat dari silikon bening, berbentuk tabung dengan lubang dibagian tengahnya.

"T-tidak!"

Namun Chanyeol tidak mendengarkan ucapan Baekhyun. Ia memegang penis bengkak Baekhyun kemudian memasukkan penis Baekhyun kedalam lubang di benda tersebut. Chanyeol juga kembali memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubang Baekhyun.

Pinggangnya bergerak, kembali melecehkan lubang Baekhyun. Jika tadi tangannya digunakan untuk menampar pantat Baekhyun, kali ini Chanyeol menggunakan tangannya untuk menggerakkan benda yang menjepit penis Baekhyun dengan cepat. Tubuhnya merendah, bermain dengan kedua puting Baekhyun setelah dirinya menarik kasar penjepit yang menjepit puting Baekhyun.

" _Ah ah ah_! Chanyeol _aahh_!"

Kepala Baekhyun menggeleng kuat. Jari kakinya yang tengah melingkar pada pinggang Chanyeol tertekuk. Dirinya tidak dapat menerima kenikmatan yang berlebihan seperti ini. Air matanya tidak berhenti keluar, bukan karena dirinya tidak menyukai perbuatan Chanyeol pada tubuhnya, namun karena dirinya saking menyukainya. Ia menangis karena kenikmatan yang di berikan Chanyeol.

"Katakan Baek. Kau lebih suka penisku didalam lubangmu, atau benda yang menjepit penismu?"

" _Ungh_ ~"

"Jawab Baek."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan matanya yang hampir tertutup. Bibirnya tidak dapat tertutup, dirinya terus melontarkan desahan-desahan yang memberitahukan kenikmatannya. "K-kau _aahh_ Chanyeol."

"Jawab yang jelas," Chanyeol menghentakkan penisnya kuat-kuat kedalam lubang Baekhyun, menekan titik terdalam Baekhyun yang telah membengkak.

"A-aku lebih suka _aahh_ ," satu mata Baekhyun terpejam ketika Chanyeol menghentakan pinggangnya. "Penismu didalam _uuhh_ lubangku _ouh_."

Usai Baekhyun mengucapkan kalimat itu, Chanyeol melepaskan silikon yang menjepit penis Baekhyun dan membuangnya asal. Ia memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan genjotan yang masih cepat.

"Lalu," Chanyeol menarik ikatan pada kedua pergelangan Baekhyun. "Penisku dan penis Jongin. Mana yang kau sukai?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan kekehannya. Kedua tangannya yang telah bebas memegang pipi Chanyeol dan membawa Chanyeol kedalam pagutan singkatnya.

"Kau, Chan~"

"Kenapa?" suara berat Chanyeol terdengar berbisik didepan telinga Baekhyun. Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya pada daun telinga Baekhyun.

"Karena kau Chanyeol."

Baekhyun menyatukan kening mereka lalu membawa Chanyeol kedalam pagutan lembutnya. Ia mendesah dalam ciumannya saat Chanyeol melepaskan _cock ring_ yang terpasang pada penisnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, cairannya yang sedaritadi ingin keluar berlomba-lomba keluar membasahi perutnya, perut Chanyeol dan sprei dibawahnya. Dan juga lubangnya yang perlahan menghangat. Chanyeol telah sampai pada puncak kenikmatannya.

Chanyeol merebahkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun. Matanya menatap Baekhyun dalam, ibu jarinya yang berada di pipi Baekhyun mengelus pipi gembul Baekhyun dengan lembut. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman hangat, Chanyeol mendekat kearah Baekhyun untuk mencium kening si mungil yang mendekap tubuhnya dengan erat.

"Baekhyun... jangan pernah pergi meninggalkanku. Bahkan kau tidak boleh berpikiran untuk meninggalkanku."

Senyuman geli Baekhyun tidak dapat ditahan. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan mencubit ujung hidung Chanyeol dengan gemas. "Kau juga."

"Tentu."

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun erat, yang dibalas tak kalah erat oleh Baekhyun. Menghabiskan hari mereka dengan berbincang diatas ranjang dan melempar senyuman.

.

oOo

.

 _Halo semuanya, selamat tahun baru^^ well ini ff yang udah aku janjiin kemarin hehe. Ff ini buat pengganti ff special natal yang sebelumnya aku janjiin tapi gabisa aku selesaiin karena ngestuck banget sama ff itu u.u jadi... semoga ff ini bisa menggantikan ff special natal itu ya. Anggap aja ini ff special tahun baru wkwk_

 _Oke. Semoga puas dan mohon maaf kalau ada typo~ jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan jejak di kolom review ya^^_


End file.
